Growth (move)
|maxpp= |power=— |accuracy=— |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=1 |jam=0 |cdesc=Ups the user's condition and helps prevent nervousness. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn double the score in the next turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=yes |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self }} Growth (Japanese: せいちょう Growth) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Growth increases the user's stat by one stage. Generations II to IV Growth instead increases the user's stat by one stage. Growth can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with certain moves ( , , , , , , , , , and ) having their base appeal points doubled if they are used in the next turn. Generation V Growth now increases the user's by one stage in addition to increasing by one stage. In , Growth raises Attack and Special Attack by two stages each. Generation VI onward Growth's PP is changed from 40 to 20. Growth can be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Growth, the user's stat rises by another stage. Description |Raises Special to make special attacks stronger and enhance protection against special moves.}} |A Normal-type move that raises Spcl.Atk. Normally used up to six times.}} |Raises the Spcl. Atk rating.}} |Forces the body to grow and heightens Sp. Atk.}} |The user's body is forced to grow, raising the Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user's body is forced to grow all at once. It raises the Sp. Atk stat.}} |The user's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 27 }} 39 }} 44 }} 4 }} 1, 4 }} }} 12 }} 12 }} 4 }} 1, 4 }} }} 48 |46|13|12|12 20 |20|20 27 }} 9 |9}} 6 |6}} 29 |29}} 7 |7}} 1, 7 |1, 7}} 1 |1}} 20 |20|20}} |1|1|1|form=Land Forme}} |1|1|1|form=Sky Forme}} By By Generation II Generation V |note=Lv. 5}} In other games Description |Boosts the user's Special Attack by one level.}} |Boosts the user's Special Attack by 1 level.}} | }} |It boosts your Attack and Special Attack. Under a Sunny condition, your stats go up even higher. (The stat changes return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It boosts your Attack and Sp. Atk. When it's sunny, your stats go up even higher. The stat changes return to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=生長 |zh_cmn=生長 / 生长 |da=Vækst |nl=Groei |fr=Croissance |de=Wachstum |el=Ανάπτυξη |it=Crescita |ko=성장 |pt_br=Crescimento |pt_eu=Crescimento |es=Desarrollo |sr=Rast |ro=Creșterea |pl=Wzrost |tr=Büyütme |vi=Tăng Trưởng }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Attack Category:Moves that can raise the user's Special Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Wachstum es:Desarrollo fr:Croissance it:Crescita ja:せいちょう zh:生长（招式）